garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bo Sheep
Bo Sheep is one of the main characters in the ''U.S. Acres'' strip. Physical Appearance Bo is a fluffy, white sheep with visible ears. Personality Bo's personality in the strip and in the cartoons are vastly different from each other. In the comics, he was depicted as being highly unintelligent, cheerful, and quite an optimist. He loved everyone on the farm and liked giving them hugs. Troubles never ruined his day due to him being too scatterbrained to notice. In Garfield and Friends, he was portrayed as a surfer-dude, used slang in just about all his sentences, was particularly bright and always cool, collected, and dependable. He retains some of his dimness in a few episodes (such as cooking spaghetti one noodle at a time). He often disagrees with his sister Lanolin, since she is always mean to him and sometimes finds it difficult to get along with her. They usually make up in the end and love each other just the same. Appearances ''Garfield and Friends Season 1 *"Wanted: Wade" (cameo) *"Unidentified Flying Orson" *"Banana Nose" *"Wade: You're Afraid" *"The Bad Sport" *"Return of Power Pig" *"Keeping Cool" *"Short Story" *"National Tapioca Pudding Day" *"Shy Fly Guy" *"I Like Having You Around!" Season 2 *"Fortune Kooky" *"Goody-Go-Round" *"Double Oh Orson" *"Show Stoppers" *"First Aid Wade" (cameo) *"Mud Sweet Mud" *"Swine Trek" *"Gort Goes Good" *"Nothing To Be Afraid Of" *"Little Red Riding Egg" *"Flop Goes the Weasel" *"Cock-a-Doodle Dandy" *"Peanut-Brained Rooster" Season 3 *"Orson Goes On Vacation" *"Secrets of the Animated Cartoon" *"Orson's Diner" (cameo) *"Much Ado About Lanolin" *"Quack to the Future" *"Mystery Guest" *"The Legal Eagle" *"The Orson Awards" *"Robin Hog" *"Orson in Wonderland" *"The Well Dweller" *"Election Daze" Season 4 *"An Egg-Citing Story" *"Birthday Boy Roy" *"Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Wade" *"Weatherman Wade" *"Fast Food" *"Orson at the Bat" *"Sly Spy Guy" *"The Ugly Duckling" *"For Butter or Worse" *"The Son Also Rises" *"It's a Wonderful Wade" Season 5 *"The Wolf Who Cried Boy" *"The Name Game" *"Badtime Story" *"The Bo Show" *"Sooner or Later" *"Who Done It?" *"Roy Gets Sacked" Season 6 *"Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs Part 1" *"Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs Part 2" *"Fine Feathered Funny Man" *"How Now, Stolen Cow?" *"Payday Mayday" *"A Little Time Off" *"Return of The Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster" *"The Midnight Ride of Paul Revere's Duck" *"Mind Over Melvin" *"Holiday Happening" Season 7 *"Egg Over Easy Part 1" *"Egg Over Easy Part 2" *"Daydream Doctor" *"The Thing in the Box" *"The Farmyard Feline Philosopher" (Cameo) Trivia *In the cartoon, out the three main adult male characters, Orson gets along with Bo the most. Unlike Roy and Wade, Bo does not upset Orson. *In the comic strip, Bo appeared after Booker and Sheldon hatched (partially in Sheldon's case). In the cartoon, he was around before the two chicks came around. *Due to his personality being different from the comics, Bo often uses surfer slang such as "Like", "Sis" and "Man" in ''Garfield and Friends. *He is the last main character to be introduced into the comic. Gallery Sheep, Boo Sheep, Boo Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Male Characters Category:U.S. Acres Category:Garfield and Friends Characters Category:Protagonists